


Wounded

by CatandKaraForever



Series: Kalex Short Fics [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Doctors & Physicians, F/F, Formalwear, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Minor Violence, Physical Disability, Physical Therapy, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/CatandKaraForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alex is severely injured during an attack on an event she's attending with Alex, it brings Kara's true feelings to the surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wounded

In the bathroom at the ballroom where she was attending a formal-wear luncheon for CatCo with Alex as her date (as her sister of course) Kara smoothed out her long black dress. Due to her super-hearing she could hear as the doors crashed in and several heavy people came running in.  
"Everyone on the floor! Now!"  
Moving with her super-speed Kara dashed out the emergency door in the bathroom, back to her apartment and pulled on her costume. She flew back to the ballroom and pushed open the door just as three gunshots rang out and Alex fell with a cry of pain. Kara had to fight not to cry out for Alex as the brunette lay on her back in a pool of blood. Kara closed with one of the attacking men, snapping her fist into his face. She picked him up by the throat and hurled him away. He crashed into the floor a few feet away and groaned as he laid still. She did not hesitate before closing with another of the attackers. Just as he swept his weapon towards her she slashed out with her palm, knocking the gun away from him. It fell to the ground with a clatter and she knocked him out with a quick punch to the chest. She breathed a jet of frost at the men. They scattered, but the blast caught a couple of them, stopping them in their tracks. She closed with the others, knocking one out with a punch to the jaw and throwing him towards one of his companions. He crashed into the man. The remaining 4 opened fire with their automatic rifles, the bullets bouncing off Kara's chest. She fired a blast of heat vision that sliced through their weapons before closing with them. She leapt, snapping her knee into one's face with a sickening crack, then kicked another in the chest. The other two retreated. Two gunshots rang out and they fell to the ground, dead. Kara looked towards the source of the gunshots, and saw Alex lying on her side, a pained expression on her face and her gun pointing towards the men.

"Someone call an ambulance," Kara shouted as she dashed towards Alex.

She crouched, taking a deep breath to calm down. Alex had been shot three times that she could see, once in the shoulder, once in the stomach, and the third appeared to be just a graze to the face. There was blood, a lot of it. Kara was afraid there was too much, but she half-suspected she was still being over-paranoid about Alex.  
"Alex, listen to me," Kara said gently, "you're going to be fine."

She paused, looking around. One of the other guests at the event was on her phone, speaking quickly.

"Someone is calling an ambulance," Kara said, "You're going to be just fine."

"No," Alex said, "Kara, I've...I'm losing too much blood, I'm not going to make it. I'm so sorry. I love you so much Kara."

Kara's heart was breaking.  
"No, Alex, you can't die, I NEED you," she begged.

The minutes dragged on and on until the ambulance came. The paramedics ran in.

"Supergirl! It's good to see you, you must have neutralized the threat?"

Kara nodded.  
"Yes, these men burst in, wounded A...her, and I took care of it. Two of them are dead, she shot them, the others are just unconscious. There will be agents here to deal with the attackers shortly," she said.

"Understood," the man said, "We'll get her out of here before they close this place up for the investigation."

Kara crossed her arms and watched them load her into the ambulance. She wanted to stay with Alex but she knew she should go back to her apartment and then meet them at the hospital instead. She flew back to her apartment and changed, then rushed to the hospital. She ran inside.

"I'm here for Alex Danvers?"

"She's still in surgery ma'am, what's your relation?"  
"I'm her sister," Kara said.

"It'll be at least 2 hours before she's out of surgery, I can call you when she's out and is awake?"

"Call when she's out, not when she's awake. I want to be there with her when she wakes up," Kara said.

"Alright ma'am. Can I get your phone number?"

Kara nodded, scribbling it down for the nurse.

* * *

When Alex woke, there was a gentle pressure on her hand. She opened her eyes and smiled. Kara was sitting in a chair next to her bed holding her hand. Kara was obviously asleep, her head resting gently on her shoulder and her eyes were closed. Alex slid her hand out, trying not to disturb Kara. But Kara jerked awake and smiled.

"Alex! You're awake. How do you feel?"

"How do you expect? I was shot."

The doctor knocked on the door.  
"Miss Danvers," he said gently, "may I have a word with you?"

"Me," Kara asked, "or her?"  
"You, not her."

Kara rose, patting Alex's hand gently.  
"I'll be right back," she said.

Alex nodded as Kara left.

"Miss Danvers, your sister is lucky to be alive. One of the rounds hit her liver, she's going to need a liver transplant. Not immediately, but in the near future. She lost a lot of blood we needed a transfusion, we had difficulty finding a suitable donor, but we did. Her shoulder blade was shattered," he said, "she'll need physical therapy and she won't be able to use that shoulder very much for a few months. The wound on the face will scar but it's nothing major."

"I see," Kara said, feeling slightly overwhelmed, "I'll tell her. She needs to hear it from me."

"Ok. I'm sorry for the inconvenience this will cause in your lives," the doctor said, "You should probably go be with her."

Kara nodded and walked into Alex's room and sat down gently.

"What did he say?"  
"Are you sure you want to know? It's a little overwhelming."

Alex nodded.  
"Give me the bad news first," she said, biting her lip.

"First, he says you're going to need a liver transplant in the near future. Not immediately but soon. He also says your shoulder blade was shattered and you'll need physical therapy. You won't be able to use that shoulder much for a few month. Last but not least, you'll have scars," Kara said.

"I...I see."

"Alex, I hope you know that through all of this I will be here for you. I love you, and I will always be here for you."

"I love you too," Alex said with a pained smile.

"You don't understand," Kara informed Alex, "I realized something today. When I thought you weren't going to make it, I know I said you would but I was being reassuring I wasn't honestly sure. I was terrified. But anyway, you nearly dying made me realize something. I love you, and not just as a sister."

"I know," Alex said, "I feel the same way about you. I was just waiting for you to say something first. In case I wasn't reading you properly."

Kara leaned down and kissed Alex softly on the mouth. Alex leaned up, returning the kiss. There was a knock on the door and they hastily broke apart.  
"Like I said, I'll be here for you no matter what," Kara said.


End file.
